Shounen Brave
Shounen Brave (少年ブレイヴ Shōnen Bureibu) is an exclusive song featured on the album Mekakucity Records. Background : Shounen Brave tells the story of Seto's past, how he became friends with a street dog, was bullied by other children, and after drowning together with his dog received his eye ability. It again shows scenes of how he wandered into the forest and met Marry, though everything is watched through the eyes of his older self. When he first met his friend, he accidentally read her mind, due to being unable to control his powers properly yet, and saw what happened to himself and the other Mekakushi Dan members in the future of Route XX. Even so, he wants to stay by her side and become her friend, so she does not have to be alone anymore. Jin's Commentary : "If I, the weakling hated by 'courage' itself, : Can save you, the crybaby, : Then surely, this story won't end as a mere 'fantasy.'" : He has his own weakness that he doesn't even realize he has. : "Becoming timid, cowardly, and unable to talk." : Even something like that may be considered a kind of weakness. : "Even so, I'm just a weakling." Without changing himself, he continues to wait for someone to accept him. : This song is about the story of a boy that reached out for that "courage." : What if he met someone that was a crybaby, who was like a mirror to his weak self? : It may be times like these that people are able to fight against their own weakness for the first time. : I made this song with the image of a colorful world in mind. : I'd like it if you could picture a scene of running through a forest and dashing outside.Mekakucity Records Booklet Lyrics & Translation |-|Japanese Lyrics= {|style="width:100%" |''Kanji'' |''Romaji'' |- |「虐めないでよ」って泣いてばっかり |"Ijimenaide yo" tte naite bakkari |- |震えちゃうのも仕方ないのです |furuechau no mo shikata nai no desu |- |孤独を敏感に恐れている |kodoku wo binkan ni osoreteiru |- |少年の僕を『勇気』は嫌った |shounen no boku wo yuuki wa kiratta |- | |- |同じ様に雨に濡れている |onaji you ni ame ni nureteiru |- |子犬に理解を求めていた |koinu ni rikai wo motometeita |- |自分勝手に抱き寄せていた |jibun katte ni dakiyoseteita |- |「君は僕を虐めないよね？」って言って |"kimi wa boku wo ijimenai yo ne?" tte itte |- | |- |「『友達』になろう。 |''"Tomodachi'' ni narou |- |言葉じゃないところでさ。 | Kotoba ja nai tokoro de sa |- |話がしたいよなぁ」 |hanashi ga shitai yo na" |- |そんな僕に　悲劇が待ってた |sonna boku ni higeki ga matteta |- |聞こえたんだ　声が盛大に |kikoetanda koe ga seidai ni |- |閉ざした脳を　ノックする |tozashita nou wo NOKKU suru |- |「あいつは汚い」「そいつを騙そう」 |"Aitsu wa kitanai" "Soitsu wo damasou" |- |「大嫌い」「死んじゃえよ」 なんて |"Daikirai" "Shinjae you" nante |- | |- |『思いの声』が一斉に |''Omoi no koe'' ga issei ni |- |拒んでいたってノックする |kobande itatte NOKKU suru |- |言葉にしない心が　突き刺さって |kotoba ni shinai kokoro ga tsukisasatte |- |もう泣きそう |mou nakisou |- | |- |「希望を願った罰だ」って |"Kibou wo negatta batsuda" tte |- |孤独網の騒音は |kodoku mou no souon wa |- |僕にこんな代償を |boku ni konna daishou wo |- |植え込んでいた |uekondeita |- | |- |そして今日も声は責め立てる |soshite kyou mo koe wa semetateru |- |流れ込んで　僕を溶かしていく |nagarekonde boku wa tokashiteiku |- |他人の　心理を盗み取れる |hito no shinri wo nusumitoreru |- |面妖な僕を　誰もが嫌った |menyou na boku wo dare mo ga kiratta |- | |- |逃げ出そうと　外へ飛び出せ |nigedasou to soto he tobidase |- |ここじゃもう　息も出来ないから |koko ja mou iki mo dekinai kara |- |街の憎悪の　目を避けてさ |machi no zouo no me wo saketesa |- |僕はそっと　駆け出した　何処かへと |boku wa sotto kagedashita doko ka e to |- | |- |迷い込む森　 |mayoikomu mori |- |行き場の無い静けさに |ikiba no nai shizukesa ni |- |また怯えちゃう様な　 |mata obiechau you na |- |そんな僕を　誰かが待っていた |sonna boku wo dareka ga matteita |- | |- |聞こえたんだ 「今日も淡々と　 |kikoetanda "kyou mo tantan to |- |描いた『今日』を待ってるの。 |egaita kyou wo matteru no |- |誰かお願い　ここから |dareka onegai koko kara |- |助け出してよ　寂しいよ」なんて |tasukedashite yo samishii yo" nante |- | |- |『思いの声』は逡巡な |omoi no koe wa shunjun na |-　　 |昨日の僕の様なんだ |kinou no boku no you nanda |- |「『心』が怖い？」 |"Kokoro ga kowai?" |- |「明日を変える『勇気』も足りない？」 |"Ashita wo kaeru yuuki mo tarinai?" |- | |- |「そんなことない」とノックした |"Sonna koto nai" to NOKKU shita |- |物語は繊細で |monogatari wa sensai de |- |僕はそっと慎重に |boku wa sotto shinchou ni |- |開いていた |hiraiteita |- |踞った少女は言った |uzukumatta shoujo wa itta |- |「昨日も、今日も、一昨日も |"Kinou mo, kyou mo, ototoi mo |- |広い世界が簡単に崩れちゃう |hiroi sekai ga kantan ni kuzurechau |- |夢を見ていた」　 |yume wo miteita" |- | |- |「怖いよ」なんて感情も |"Kowai yo" nante kanjou mo |- |「辛いよ」なんて泣き声だって |"Tsurai yo" nante nakigoe datte |- |絵本みたいに、救い出してしまえたなら？ |ehon mitai ni, sukuidashite shimaeta nara? |- | |- |芽生えた今日の感情を |mebaeta kyou no kanjou wo |- |絞った声で　ノックして |shibotta koe de NOKKU shite |- |君に話そう |kimi ni hanasou |- |「それでも、大丈夫だよ。泣かないでよ」って |"Sore demo, daijoubu da yo nakanaide yo" tte |- | |- |『思いの声』の心臓を |''Omoi no koe'' no shinzou wo |- |包んで笑い合えたなら　 |tsutsunde warai aeta nara　 |- |『心を救う心』を |''Kokoro wo sukuu kokoro'' wo |- |僕は『勇気』と呼べそう |boku wa yuuki to yobesou |- | |- |進み始めた毎日の |susumi hajimeta mainichi no |- |僕は今日も平凡で |boku wa kyou mo heibon de |- |ドアの外の声は　もう |DOA no soto no koe wa mou |- |聞こえない |kikoenai |-|English Lyrics= (Unofficial Translation) I cried, “Please, don’t tease me” And couldn't help but tremble I was scared at how easily I felt lonely Like “courage” itself hated me There was a puppy, rain-soaked like me And I begged it to understand me Embraced it and said “You won’t bully me, right?” “Let’s become ‘friends’, without using words though I really want to say something” But there was was a tragedy waiting for me. I heard it, a loud voice that knocked on my closed-off mind “They’re so dirty” “Let’s play a trick” “I hate you” “Just die already” like that “The voice of my thoughts”, all at once refused to comply and knocked If I can’t talk, my heart will break I’m going to cry The noise in the web called “Punishment for having dreams” was planted in me as retribution Today, too, the voice pulled at me flowed into me as I melted I stole the psyches of others Everyone hated me for being strange Let’s escape, fly away here, I can’t even breathe Avoid the eyes of hatred in the city I quietly dashed along to somewhere… In the silence of the wandering forest with no destination in mind Again, I was scared and there was someone waiting for me I could hear it “Today, too, I’m waiting for a lightly sketched ‘today’. Anyone, please, help me, I’m lonely” “The voice of my thoughts” was of the hesitant boy I was yesterday “Are you afraid of ‘hearts’?” “Do you lack the ‘courage’ to change tomorrow?” “That’s not true” came the faint knock of the story that I cautiously opened up The crouching girl said “Yesterday, today, and the day before yesterday I had a dream that this wide world was easily crumbled.” That feeling of “I’m scared” The teary voice of “It’s hard” But what if we could be saved like in a picture book? The feelings that budded today knocked with a small voice I want to tell you “Even so, it’s alright. Don’t cry, okay?” If I could embrace and laugh with The heart of “the voice of my thoughts” I think that a “heart that rescues hearts” could be called “courage” As I start to move forward today, as I do every other day, I can no longer hear the voice from outside the door. Translation by raspomme Trivia * Jin announced an MV to be released a bit after the last album was published, but it was canceled due to heavy spoilers the video would have contained. On the 9th of December, Jin announced on his Twitter that the MV would be included in Mekakucity V's - due to the fact that this MV is intended to be exclusive to Mekakucity V's, a screening of the MV was held in Tokyo, Nagoya, and Osaka on the 25th of December. Kai-you.net * It was voted as the #14 Kagerou Project song in the KagePro Song Popularity Ranking 2019.KagePro Song Popularity Ranking 2019 manga References }} Category:All pages Category:Exclusive Songs Category:Mekakucity Records Category:Songs